


高塔

by iugfd



Category: all出久 - Fandom, 荼出 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 19:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iugfd/pseuds/iugfd





	1. Chapter 1

点next chapter


	2. Chapter 2

荼毘已经好久没回来了，他已经一个人入睡好多次了，上一次荼毘明明答应过他，等他把书柜的书看完，他就会回来的。

而且荼毘不在，他的感觉好奇怪。

心里好难过，好像有东西挤着心脏，涩涩的，又很疼。还有……绿谷出久悄悄蹭了蹭床单，他发现自己想起来哥哥，下面就开始硬硬的，常常被哥哥摸的地方好痒，好难受。

“唔……”两条白嫩的大腿绞在一起，绿谷出久犹豫了一会儿，红扑扑的脸埋进枕头，手却悄悄地探进短裤里，握住那根涨得有点痛的小东西。哥哥是怎么帮他弄的……他皱着眉回想了一下，握着那根上下撸动起来。

如果是哥哥在的话，会把整根包进嘴里，舔得他好难过，又好舒服……绿谷出久压在枕间的呼吸越发凌乱，他想着荼毘是怎么做的，手指不时按压分泌出清液的粉嫩龟头。他不自觉地想象是荼毘压在他身上，架起他的两条腿，把他含进又热又湿的唇舌间，戏谑的目光看着他呻吟。他害羞得想躲起来，又被压住了亲。

“哥哥……哥哥……”

绿谷出久情不自禁地喃喃，脸上泛起潮红，身体扭动的幅度也愈发剧烈。

“嗯，嗯……”

他磨蹭双腿自慰的过程中，后穴竟然也泛起了一阵阵湿意。好痒……他本能地伸手绕到了后面，只是摸摸，臀缝已经是湿湿的一片了。

哥哥在，一定会笑他淫荡的。

绿谷出久模模糊糊地想，手指却借着肠液的润滑捅了进去。

反正哥哥也不在。

一根手指根本不够淫荡的后穴吃，绿谷出久眼圈都红了，他往里面塞了第二根，努力要插进小穴的深处。

还是好痒，想要哥哥的大肉棒……

突然，一只手掌覆上他撸动前面的手，那只手掌温暖而宽大，熟悉的触感令绿谷出久吐出一声长长的淫叫。

“唔啊，哥哥——”

荼毘包住他的整个手掌，一点点抚慰小少年勃起的阴茎，又低头含住了他的唇，把剩下的那些天真浪荡的呻吟都吞进肚子里。

他一回来就看见绿谷出久在喊着他自慰，还残留了几分婴儿肥的小脸红通通地埋在枕头里，写满了青涩又率真的欲望。

这个时候，就是高洁的圣人也未必能忍受得住这种诱惑，更何况荼毘可是被世人放逐的邪恶女巫。

荼毘包着绿谷出久的手掌把前面撸到了高潮，后面的穴却还在流水。绿谷出久羞得想掀开被子躲起来，又被荼毘揪出来。

“我不在，有好好看家吗？”

绿谷出久坐在他腿上，双腿被迫张开夹着荼毘的大腿，勉勉强强地点头：“有。”

“乖。那好孩子想要什么奖励？”

头靠在荼毘肩膀上，绿谷出久小声说了一句什么。

“大声点。”

绿谷出久提高了一点音量：“想要……哥哥的肉棒。”

早就勃发的性器对准流着口水的穴口，荼毘如他所要求的，硬挺的肉棒直直顶入最深处。

“啊啊……啊……哥哥，哥哥……”

绿谷出久没有骨头一样整个人缠在荼毘身上，深紫色的粗大性器被夹在饱满雪白的臀瓣中，激烈的抽动间湿滑的淫水顺着缝隙流出来。

“绿谷。”荼毘用唇齿打开绿谷出久的嘴，耐心地亲吻搜刮他口中的津液，眼中充斥着欲望与促狭的笑意，“这么淫荡，我不在的时候，偷偷弄了几次？”

“嗯啊……就，啊……就一次……”

绿谷出久被操弄得吐出的话语都破碎不堪，津液顺着微张的嘴角流下下颌，藏在里面的鲜红小舌只露出花苞一样的尖。荼毘的眼神暗了许多，他环住他的腰，向小穴内用力捣进，插进汁液丰沛的深处，抵住穴心一下下撞击。

空荡荡的高塔，王子抱紧他亲爱的哥哥，在淫糜的肉体撞击声和水声中攀上高潮，疲惫又满足的性爱后他还依恋地向哥哥讨了一个温柔的吻。


End file.
